prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince of Egypt (Sonic version)
Cast Moses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Extras with Sonic: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X; They were Scourge's little brothers, but hating to see Sonic's people suffer, they join Sonic's side after learning that Sonic wants Scourge to let his people go free) Ramses: Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Miriam: Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) Aaron: Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) Extras with Sonia and Manic: Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X; with Espio as Sonia's husband), and Mina Mongoose (Sonic the Hedgehog; as Manic's husband and Sonic's childhood friend who, along with Team Chaotix, joins Sonic's side) Tzipporah: Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM)) Extras with Sally: Amy Rose and Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) Jethro: King Max Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tzipporah's sisters: Leni Loud, Lynn Loud, and Lola Loud (The Loud House) Pharaoh Seti I: Merlock (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) Queen Tuya: Mother Gothel (Tangled) Extra with Merlock and Gothel: Fiona Fox (Sonic Underground; as Scourge's husband) Hotep and Huy: Dijon (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) and The Fearsome Five (Darkwing Duck) God: Stays the same Yocheved: Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) Amun (Ramses' son): Scar (Sonic the Hedgehog Generations) Reformed Egyptian Guards: The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; They also hate the slavery against Sonic's people and run away with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails and joins them in freeing his people) Hebrews: Various heroes Egyptians: Various villains Tzipporah's people: Various heroes also, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Sugargoat, Indigo Zap, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sci-Twi, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flash Sentry, Braeburn, Soarin, Comet Tail, Caramel, Pokey Pierce, Thunderlane, Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Mushu (Mulan), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6), Anna, Kristoff (Frozen), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Wreck-it Ralph (Crysta's group, the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, Spike, Ember, and the Crystal Prep girls can go with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails on their journey to free Sonic's people) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Deliver Us (Version 2) Chapter 2: Chariot Race/Reprimanded for the Damage (Version 2) Chapter 3: Cheering Scourge Up/Meeting Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Chapter 4: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails Secretly Help Sally, Amy, and Cosmo Escape/Meeting Sonia, Manic, Mina, and Team Chaotix Chapter 5: Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails Discover the Truth of their Past/Conversation by the Pond Chapter 6: Murder and Running Away/Lost in the Desert (Version 2) Chapter 7: Taken in by Sally, Amy, and Cosmo's People/Through Heaven's Eyes Chapter 8: The Burning Bush/Return to Egypt (Version 2) Chapter 9: Playing with the Big Boys/Sonic's Group and Scourge Become Enemies Chapter 10: Reviving Hope for Sonic's People/The Nile River Becomes Blood Chapter 11: The Plagues/Ultimatum (Version 2) Chapter 12: The Angel of Death/When You Believe (Version 2) Chapter 13: Escape Across the Red Sea/Ending (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies